Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a car circuit or device tester, and more especially to a car tester that not only detects an electric current in circuits but also detects temperature of devices. The data detected is shown on or played through the screen.
Description of Related Arts
Nowadays vehicles have more complicated design, especially the circuit system. Thus circuit test and maintenance are getting more important. There are various test and maintenance devices for troubleshooting and diagnosis of the complicated circuit available on the market.
Refer to US Pat. No. 7,184,899, an electrical test device being adapted to vehicle electrical circuit system for selective measurement of a plurality of parameters is provided. The electrical test device includes a conductive probe element, a power supply, a processor and a display device. The conductive probe element is placed into contact with the electrical system to provide an input signal related to the parameter of the electrical system detected to the processor.
The probe mentioned above can be used only for detecting electrical circuit voltage and the processor thereof controls all of the functions of the electrical test device including test data from the probe, connection to an external power source, overload, etc. Such design puts the processor under heavy load and the processor starts to overhead. Thus the circuit is faulted easily.
Once one of the circuits of the object being detected is overloaded, the wire with the circuit is kept at high temperature. This may cause burning hazard or risk of fire. Moreover, the temperature of some devices needs to be detected during car maintenance and repair such as radiator temperature, fuel tank temperature, etc. Thus users need to use another set of temperature detector for test and diagnosis of temperature problems of the circuit system.
Thus users need to carry two detectors. One is a voltage tester and the other is a temperature detector for safety test of the circuit system.
Thus there is a need to provide a circuit tester that not only detects voltage of the circuit system but also checks whether the temperature of the system is abnormal. Thus the voltage tester and the temperature detector should be integrated into one device and users don't need to carry many test devices. The circuit tester should easy to use, the number of the test devices users need to carry with is minimized and the production cost is reduced.